Talk:Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak Returns
Nice format Yojeez--Aloysiusgaul 00:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you ! I have uploaded most of the missions maps. However, I don't have some because I'm a noob at this game and can't get past The Hollows and Port Phasmatys :p If someone could upload it instead, thank you ! --Yojeez 01:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone have a completed map that they can label the territories and then add to the top of the article? Bananas Guy 23:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by completed map ? You mean, the map from where you choose missions. And by completed, you mean where all missions are completed ?--Yojeez 03:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That is what I meant. I was thinking that it would be good to have some more general information on the campaign included in the article, in addition to the detailed descriptions of the individual missions. Bananas Guy 03:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Very well. I only have The Fall of Senntisten and The Conquest of Hallowvale left. I'll upload a map as soon as I can. What could we include in the "main information section" ? History about the God Wars ? General functionning of the campaign ? That, I believe we should put in the main AOG article (As it is about campaigns and not the ZAMORAK campaigns specifically.). However, we could include a specific strategy for each units, and the use of the multiple trinkets earned in the missions. (EG The Necromancer is useful is there's a lot of bones in an area).--Yojeez 05:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've added the complete map in. I did not use the original labels from the game because of overlapping text. If needed I could upload the clean, unlabeled version as well. Waki Miko 08:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Scoring I started noting down turns / damage / score. Feel free to contribute to this table and see whether we can work out the scoring system. OrbFu 08:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Update: sorting by level name, ignoring "The". Otherwise it's going to be frustrating to search. :Each level most likely has an unknown variable that also affects the score. It's very obvious, and visible by comparing West Swamp and, say, Hallowglade. How we're going to find this variable, I'm not sure. 19118219 Talk 13:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I suspect that each level has a couple of variables - par turns and par damage or something similar. We need enough data on each level to work out the formula for that level and then I hope the variables will emerge cleanly. OrbFu 00:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Definitely non-linear. OrbFu 22:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps we could also mark down whether the scores awarded a gold, silver, or bronze medal? Bananas Guy 05:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::My guess is you get Gold if your score's >= 1000, Silver if >= 500, Bronze if >= 250.Waki Miko 06:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Concur. OrbFu 22:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I Thing thats correct exept that Bronze is >100 Stormpride 08:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, 100 is the lowest possible score. Bananas Guy 20:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that on the main AoG page it states that, when counting the damage received by a player, "Skeleton per turn damage and vampyric blood damage do count." Is this true? I just played West Swamp trying to get as low of a score as possible, and ended up with 67 turns and 81 damage, despite the fact that for most of the game I had 30-40 skeletons each losing one hp per turn. Bananas Guy 21:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Taking into consideration the Cave Canem level, it is safe to say that simple formulas involving only Turns Taken and Damage Taken aren't the only factors. At least, not when multiplied by constants, we can see that with the six turn games, there is an 8 score difference between 92 and 91 damage, yet this constant doesn't hold true when substituted into the 47 damage game. This leads me to believe that either: There is another factor (such as win condition Cross VS Damaged Glass) OR damage taken is a function of the turns taken that effects ones score.Anonymous184 07:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I suspect that you are correct - perhaps the fraction of buildings controlled at the end of the game is another factor? Of course, it is possible that the formula isn't linear, although it doesn't seem to fit with any other basic functions. Bananas Guy 00:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Note on Slayer Tower I'm not sure if the note about Hellhounds being most commonly summoned is accurate. I think in my game the most commonly summoned creatures were Greater Demons and Gargoyles. The Hellhounds just get stuck by the edge of the map. Waki Miko 06:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :In my game it was almost exclusively greater demons, with very few hellhounds or gargoyles. I think that the "notes" line for the Slayer Tower should be removed - it's probably inaccurate and doesn't add much to the description. Bananas Guy 23:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :: I have rewrote the Notes section to only include Greater Demons. I have also tested the starting hellhounds behavior and see that they often get stuck by the sides of the map. I will continue to test.--Yojeez 03:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Step-by-step Opening Strategy for The Burgh I've made a step-by-step guide for this map for the first 6 moves that guarantees control of the second portal at the start of Turn 7, making the mission very easy to complete. However, my main concern is that it makes use of some (skippable) rewards from previous missions (i.e. waders, shrine, rangers). It's also in the form of 1 screenshot at the end of each turn since precise movements are needed in the beginning to pull this off; I worry it may take too much space. Should I put it in? Waki Miko 08:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Just to clarify that I did not put it up. I'll dump it here along with the images instead of in the article. Pardon the unsightly formatting; i'm not versed in using wiki formatting.Waki Miko 11:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any problems with that myself. We need specific strategies for each map. If it takes too much space, we just have to set a tab. About the fact that you use skipable rewards, I believe only saying If you have rangers, etc ... (Like you did in Turn 7 for the gargoyles), and maybe set up another strategy for minimal units. I understand that it is almost impossible to win without rangers, so you could say it too.--Yojeez 14:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem with this kind of guide is that there probably isn't a single "best" approach. For that reason I would suggest putting it in the Forum section of the wiki and adding a link. See Arcanists for an example where something similar is done. OrbFu 20:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, i've put it up in the Forums and added a link. Waki Miko 09:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Map Picture and Tactics section Hello again. I felt the map picture was a little in the way, so I moved it to the right. Do you feel it is nicer now ? I also see someone added the tactics section. It's pretty good, but still needs improvement. Should we put the description of units all together in a resumé, or really put a specific strategy for each unit ? And finally : regarding Cave Canem, it is written that it directly translates to Fear the Dog. I feel this should go in the Trivia section, but before doing this, I need to know in what language Cave Canem is written ! Any one know what it is ? Latin ?--Yojeez 01:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I did the tactics section - I didn't want to try and list exhaustive tactics for every unit - just a few pointers for some that non-members may not be used to using. I think that the best that an be done for units is to note strengths and weaknesses - there are too may variables for anything more. But if you can find a way to do it feel fre..... Cave canem is more like "Beware of the dog" than "fear" it :) --Aloysiusgaul 02:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oops, hadn't seen this. I just posted it right underneath the headline. I agree, it's more like "Beware of the Dog", or "Caution - Dog", or "Hello, I just thought you should know that there is a dog you have good reason to be rather careful of, especially in light of the fact that he's a man-eating, not to mention skeleton-eating, werewolf, he's quite frightening really, but that's awfully dreary of a topic I feel, and I really would love to have you and Meredith come over for some tea sometime, and so please, let's try to get in touch, shall we?"... or something like that. :P And yes, it's Latin. TimerootT • C • 02:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC)